


On the Streets of Coruscant

by SalmonellaSangre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, but just a very small amount
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonellaSangre/pseuds/SalmonellaSangre
Summary: On the streets of Coruscant, you meet a shadowy figure
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

You had decided to make a stop at a market for the last ingredients you needed for dinner that night. Work at the senate was as stressful as ever, with your motions for bills getting bogged down in petty squabbling. You definitely haven’t made many friends with your fellow senators trying to get the Jedi under more control under the Republic. 

  
Wanting to put the day's events behind you, you told your security escort that you needed just a little while alone at the market, to let the noise of the public drown out your thoughts. 

  
Finally heading out, you were ready to get back to your apartment and cook this indulgent meal. Luckily, you chose the market within a walkable distance from your place. 

  
Not having your security detail, you were keeping an eye out for suspicious activity around you, trying to stay cautious as an unpopular senator. Looking over your shoulder, from the corner of your eye, you noticed a dark figure move quickly around a corner. You stepped a little faster, holding your bags tight, wishing you had taken the blaster your security captain offered while you were left alone, at least for some peace of mind for the both of you.

  
You glanced again over your shoulder to try and spot the figure again, not seeing anything until to your right, a fast-moving cloak swished behind a market stall. You started to run, turning down a street on your left, hoping to lose your apparent stalker. Taking quick turns around corners and down alleys, you tried to keep track of where you were going so you wouldn’t get lost. Only a few blocks from the apartment building, you found yourself accidentally turning down a dead end.

You turned around to try another way but found your path blocked by your shrouded pursuer. Fearing for your life, you didn’t know whether to call for help or attempt to fight off the potential attacker. Until another figure stepped out behind them. Somehow without any physical touch, this second mysterious being pushed the first to the wall with such force, they stumbled to the ground with a cry, but then they got up and pulled out a blaster, pointing it at the person. A red glow then emanated from something in the second person’s hand, it looked like a lightsaber. But Jedi only wielded blue or green as far as you knew. This person couldn’t be a Jedi, could they? Whatever they were, they made quick work of your pursuer and swiftly struck them down with a single blow, their body falling into a heap on the ground.

Your savior returned their lightsaber to their belt and turned to you, taking off their hood. Beckoning to you with an extended hand, you started to walk towards them, then faltered at noticing the horns protruding from their head. Hesitantly walking to them, you noticed he was a red and black-skinned Zabrak man, covered in black robes and with piercing yellow eyes.

“Thank you for helping me, I don’t know what to say,” you tell the man, a little awestruck at his overall presence. You couldn’t help yourself from staring, and the man looked away from you to the ground. Was he shy?

“It was nothing, my Lady,” he replied quietly. So reserved for someone seemingly so violent.

To break up the awkward silence, you finally piped up “I would like to repay you in some way, it really means a lot that you helped me. I was going to make some dinner when I got home, would you care to join me?”

He seemed surprised at your request.

“I do not know if I should.”

“What is your name?”

“I am Maul.”

You introduced yourself, extending your hand.

“Please, Maul, I would be happy to cook you dinner. It’s the least I can do after what you have done for me just now.” You don’t know why you were so insistent, but something about him intrigued you.

He thought for a moment, finally looking you in the eye and nodding. Apparently not a very loquacious person.

You looked down, disgusted by the body that lay there, stepping around it. You honestly didn’t feel like reporting it, and no one else seemed to be around to have seen what happened, so you decided to just walk away. Maybe not the best decision to make as a senator for the Republic, but you wanted the whole nasty affair behind you. Maul walked beside you, the two of you in silence as you led the way to your apartment.

Occasionally glancing over at Maul, you notice he seems to wear a perpetual scowl, making you wonder what he was thinking, and if he always looked so mean or if that was just his natural face.

~

After finishing the dinner in near silence, you attempting to make idle small talk and Maul not responding, you came back to the cleared table with some wine, pouring out first for your guest, and then yourself.

“Come, let’s sit in the lounge,” you said as you took your wine and walked away. Maul followed and sat on the sofa with you, keeping a little distance.

Taking a sip of the wine, he broke his silence and asked, “So, why do you believe this person was following you?”

“Because I’m a senator and not a very well-liked one, might be the reason. To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if that was a bounty someone put on me,” you replied.

Thinking this only brought you apprehension as to whether you should be taking this more seriously right now, but some other force had you thinking of other, more present matters. You made a note to tell your security captain later.

“Why are you so unliked, to have someone want you killed?” Maul asked. “You seem like a decent and nice Lady.”

“Because of my politics. It is no secret amongst my colleagues and the populous that I am against the Jedi. They are too wild and need more control. I suggest they be contained by the Republic, given less room to run free.” You had to stop yourself from going on a tangent. You were becoming a bit too passionate and shouldn’t have said so much. It is likely that he is like the rest of them and disagrees with you.

Maul looked at you in interest, seeing a little bit of your anger seep through your face. “I agree with you,” he finally replied.

You quickly looked at him in shock, which seemed to make him tense. “Excuse my surprise. It is not often that someone agrees with me on that subject.”

Looking into his face, you noticed that slowly throughout the evening, the scowl on his face had been softening. At that moment, he truly seemed earnest looking at you. But that moment passed, the scowl was back.

Relaxing a little into the couch, he began speaking again. “The Jedi are no friends of mine, I can assure you,” he nearly growled. “They are a corrupt cult that believes they are above every creature in the galaxy.” He sneered as he finished speaking, taking a gulp from his glass.

Enticed by his bold words, but also wanting to stay cautious, you asked, “if you are not a Jedi, then how is it you came across having a lightsaber?”

He glanced at you in surprise, then quickly looked away. Noticing his hesitation along with his absence of a response, you switched tactics.

“What do you do?”

Maul had a ponderous look on his face, deciding on the exact words he could use.

“I am… an apprentice. For a mechanic.”

You hummed at that. “I am sure. You must be quite accomplished then.” You knew by his response that he was not telling the whole truth, but you didn’t want to be so pushy when he was opening up to you a little.

“What kind of things do you work on? Speeders? Droids? Ships?” Your eyes flickered from his face to his belt and back.

“All kinds of things, Senator,” is all he replied with. He looked away, knowing what you were trying to get at. He was good. You began to wonder if maybe someday you would find out what he was hiding, but what was the likeliness of the two of you meeting again.

He tried again, calculating what to say. “I am learning to work on all types of machinery, but often find myself intrigued with building things from scratch. Speeders, droids, cybernetics. Anything that can challenge me.”

You imagine that meant the lightsaber and were satisfied with his answer. You hummed and took another drink of your wine, finishing off the glass.

~

“Are there no other senators that agree with you? Who also wants to put the Jedi on a leash?”

“There are only a few, really. I have a committee of just a handful of senators and we attempt to pass bills but they get shot down every time. Senator Palpatine from Naboo in private has said he has some hesitation for the Jedi and wants to support my bills, but he never supports me on the Senate floor. I feel I lose what few allies I have left every term.” You looked down at your lap a little defeated. “I don’t even know if it’s worth fighting for anymore.”

He turned to you and looked into your face with a fierceness, “no, do not give up. I believe it is a worthy fight, and you must continue.”

“I am afraid I do not have enough popular opinion from the common people as well. The damn holonews are always publishing slander about me, all false and all ways to try to discredit me at every turn. No, I do not believe that many, apart from you, understand.”

At some point in your deep conversation, the two of you had shifted closer together on the sofa. He looked at you pensively and took your hand, a gesture you were not expecting. “There are others who will side with you, I do believe that,” he told you, looking you straight in the eyes. “Continue your work, I am sure people will see your way one day.”

Once again you were staring at him with curiosity, but this time he was also looking deeply at you. You were all too aware of his warm hand holding yours, and for a bit longer than would have been usual. There was an intimacy stirring between the two of you, a slow simmer building up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do you go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get too bogged down in lore and Wookieepedia is one of my most visited websites and I spent probably an hour delving into comlinks and wristlinks

Maul took his hand away and quickly stood up, turning away and straightening his robes with a tug. You stood immediately after him, looking at the back of his head. 

He looked a little over his shoulder. 

“I must be going now. My master will be expecting me.” 

You were speechless, unsure of what to say in the moment as you tried to understand the sudden shift. 

Maul took steps towards the exit, and you suddenly called for him to wait. He stopped and turned to you. He was further than you wanted him to be. 

“Please, I enjoyed your company tonight. Would it be too bold to say I would like for us to meet again?” 

Maul looked at you silently, his stare unwavering but with thought behind it. He made a slight gesture of agreement and strode back to you. The two of you held up your wrist links and exchanged information. He nodded to you and turned to go without another word. 

~

Maul walked the dark streets of Coruscant back to his apartment, ignoring the loud and busy streets, all consumed with thoughts of the day's events. What had just happened? What made him help her? Why did he go to her apartment? And for something so simple as a dinner and a drink. He was not sure where this line of action came from. Yes, he had murdered a man in cold blood on the street and left his corpse there, and it was definitely not the first nor will it be the last. But never had he done so for anyone so seemingly innocent as the senator he had just met. A stranger. 

He strode through the streets, a shadow lost in thought, suddenly at his door before he even had any answers for himself. 

He came back to his empty and dreary apartment with a strange sense of loneliness.  
For all his life he has only felt seclusion, only knowing the cold and often cruel company of his master. But now, having felt kindness and warmth for the briefest of moments, the cold emptiness seemed bigger. 

Maul attempted to push his thoughts from the day out of his mind, changing out of his robes and into a simple tunic and trousers more suited for getting dirty while working on his speeder. He wasn’t lying when he told you about being a mechanic. He found mechanics in all forms his way of escape and accomplishment when frustrations arose. 

Maul’s place was close to Senator Palpatine’s apartment, so while he wasn’t in the dark lower levels of Coruscant, the dreary place he lived in felt an awful lot like it in the basement with no windows. He did have a large workspace though, so he could work on mechanical engineering. His latest project was a speeder bike he built from scratch. This is where he truly spent his life outside of his training with Palpatine. 

Training as a Sith apprentice was a tough life, the only life he knew. He was grateful for his master to allow him a skill outside of his training, Sidious insisted that it was good for him to get his hands dirty. 

After a long night of working, he went to the fresher to clean up for sleep, looking around at a room with just a bed and little else. He was reminded of your grand apartment. While you cooked the meal for the two of them, he had taken to looking around. It was a large place, fully furnished in all the fineries of someone important. But something about it felt a little impersonal. Senator Palpatine’s apartment was full of decorations, some rare artifacts of great importance that he tracked down personally. Yours had little in terms of personal touches, little to no art on the walls. Thinking back on this after learning of your career and how passionate you talked about what you do, he figured that you were too invested in your work to care for such details. 

With that thought, he felt a similarity between the two of you, a connection. 

~ 

After the door had closed, you turned back to the living room and your space felt empty. Your big, grand senator’s apartment was empty and lonely. You walked back to the kitchen and ordered your house droid to clean up the remains of your dinner, and you walked to your office. You picked up your datapad and sat, looking blankly at messages, finally deciding you should probably tell your head of security, Captain Cen, about what had happened early that evening. You called for him on your desk holo. 

Cen’s figure popped up, illuminated in blue “Yes, Senator?” 

“Captain, I need you here please, I have something urgent to discuss with you.” 

“Is something wrong, my lady? Are you in any danger?” He sounded concerned. 

“No,” you replied, not anymore. “I’m safe but we need to speak privately. Come as soon as you can.” 

“Yes, my lady,” he finished and you ended the holo call. 

You were not excited to discuss the events that transpired. 

~ 

Captain Cen had arrived soon after your call ended with just enough time for you to decide how best to explain what had happened. 

He was less than pleased, to say the least. 

You of course left out bringing your savior, Maul, back to your apartment, feeling that it was an unnecessary detail. It was a private moment you wanted to keep for yourself. He lectured you, as he tended to do, on how he should always accompany you to and from work and in public spaces, and thought aloud about how best he will handle the situation, keeping his work in finding the body discreet as to not rile up any sensational news for the holonets to exploit. Cen insisted on having one of his guards stationed at your door for the foreseeable future as well as a guard always accompanying you outside your apartment doors as this was the first attempt on your life. You reluctantly agreed and with that, Captain Cen turned to leave. 

Once again, you were alone and felt alone. You had been a senator for a few years now and still felt invested in your work, not yet becoming jaded and complacent like many of your fellow senators. Yet you always had your work to keep you occupied. Never having time for a personal life, a social life to keep you company, you always felt content in keeping yourself busy with your work, even outside of the senate building. 

Now having had time with another person outside of work, a decent meal and conversation with someone who was not a colleague, you tasted a life outside of your norm, and the warmth intrigued you. Did you want to go back to your normal routine again? 

You sat in your office for who knows how long, minutes or hours, you did not know. You were lost in these thoughts- and thoughts of your guest. He was mysterious and gave away only enough to intrigue you more. And the rarity of you finding someone who agreed with you on your work in the senate. Maybe all wasn’t lost if one person out there could agree with you. 

~ 

Maul was contacted early the next morning by Darth Sidious for an update on the senator he had ordered Maul to tail. Sidious was always scheming up a plan but rarely let Maul in on the details or would tell him just enough for what was necessary to know. Something about the young senator that was working against the interest of the Jedi caught Sidious’s attention. 

Maul hadn’t contacted his master the night before because he was trying to piece together how he would inform his master of what had happened. He grappled with whether he should tell him everything or if he could deceive him and tell partial truths. 

“My master. She let her security go after leaving the senate building and walked alone through a market,” Maul explained to a patient Sidious. “I was not seen, but there I sensed that I was not the only one following her, and she felt it as well. A man had followed her and cornered her in an alley, about to kill her. Though you haven’t told me much of what you want with her, I assume you would prefer her alive so I killed the man who I assume was a hired assassin.” 

Sidious quietly pondered the information as Maul readied for a possible adverse reaction. 

“Hm. You did well, my apprentice. I assume you were discrete and the senator did not see you?” 

“Yes, my master,” Maul lied. “She seemed much too terrified to know what had happened and ran off. I trailed her back to her apartment where she has been since.” 

Sidious was staring at Maul for a long time before he spoke again. “Good. Good, my apprentice. Continue trailing her. I am curious to see what will come of this assassination attempt. Stop any others that may transpire in the coming days and weeks, she is important to my plan. But, be cautious that you are not found out.” 

“Yes, my master,” Maul answered as Sidious ended the holo. 

He left that morning wondering if he actually got away with lying to his master. 

~ 

In the following days, you and your security captain had settled on keeping the assassination attempt quiet unless another had been attempted. You never had proper footing in the senate and did not want to disrupt that any further with news of someone publicly trying to end your life. But you were prepared on what to say if it happened again. 

You were shaken by the event, but after the shock wore away, and after the conversation with your Zabrak rescuer, you felt reinvigorated to continue your work and push harder. He insisted that there were people out there who agreed with your stance on the Jedi. You felt confident that you would make strides and threw yourself into working in committees and writing bills to pass your legislation. It also helped you keep your mind off that man as well. For a time. 

Though it had only been a week since the event, you were feeling better about being out in public again. You always enjoyed going for a walk to clear your head rather than take your airspeeder after long days in the senate. You did have your security detail with you everywhere, after all. They helped ease the tension, and walking through the market gave you a different sense of calm. 

You secretly wondered about Maul again, curious if he frequented that market or if he was simply passing through and saw your chase by happenstance. Either way, you were grateful for the encounter and hoped that it would happen again, maybe not under the same circumstances. You each had exchanged information to be in contact yet neither had taken the first step yet. You figured it was a silly thing to spend time thinking about such ideas. It’s not like you knew him. He just had dinner and talked with you. He only just saved your life. 

Sighing louder than you intended, Captain Cen broke through your thoughts. “Anything the matter, my lady?” He inquired. 

“Oh, no, just another long day. It feels good to stretch my legs and be out again, is all,” you replied, hoping to appease him. 

You had gone silent again, scanning the people in the market as you slowly walked along. As if emerging from your imagination, you saw him, up ahead at the entrance to an alleyway. You saw his flash of red skin under a black hood as if you willed it so. He was crouched down next to an interesting looking thing, possibly a speeder bike. Taking a couple of quick steps towards Maul, you stopped suddenly, remembering your security escort. You turned to Captain Cen. 

“I know this gentleman. May I have a little bit of space, please?” 

He nodded and he and his man fell behind while you walked up to Maul, clearing your throat. 

“Hello again, Maul, it’s a surprise seeing you here,” you said with a smile. 

Maul looked up to see you looking down at him. He stood and straightened out his robes. 

“Yes my lady, a surprise indeed.” Maul’s face was stoic as ever and didn’t betray any emotion. He knew this wasn’t an accident that you saw him. He had been following you all week for his master. Maul had wanted to speak to you again and had finally decided on making himself visible. “Have you been well? Safe?” He questioned with honest sincerity. 

“Yes, I have been cautious. My security is here with me always.” You gestured behind you, “Captain Cen and his men have been diligently watching me since that night.” 

“Very well, my lady,” Maul looked to the men who were giving you space but watching intently. His yellow eyes seemed to glow brighter than usual. 

You looked at the machine next to Maul. “And what do we have here?” Maul brought his attention back to you. 

“This is a speeder bike I have been working on. I built it from scratch and have recently finished it. I thought I’d give it a test run and it broke down on the way back to my garage.” Maul spoke always with a low and level voice but you noticed a hint of enthusiasm in it. It truly was a unique design, though you were not one for mechanics. 

“Well, I hope to see it in action someday, once you get it running again.” You dared to stick your hand out and caress the bike, smoothing it along the sleek curves. 

“I could take you for a ride sometime, my lady,” Maul replied, looking you in the eyes. 

He had caught you by surprise. That was a very forward suggestion, but not one that you wanted to refuse right away. “I- well, I’ve never been on a speeder bike before. I’m sure your design is safe but…” you paused, faltering under his stare. “I’m not sure I would feel comfortable. They go so fast.” 

“I would never let anything happen to you. You will always be safe with me.” Maul was steady in his gaze and his words. 

“I believe you’re right… though…” you trailed off, transfixed by his eyes. “I don’t imagine Captain Cen will approve.” 

“Do you always listen to what he commands of you?” Maul asked. “Are you not his master?” 

You were stunned by his words. Completely captivated by his presence and boldness, you truly were enticed to follow your desires and not listen to orders given by someone meant to ensure your safety. Breaking your silence and eye contact, you looked out across the city, the sun starting to set behind the horizon of buildings. 

“I’m sure we can arrange it. That is, when the speeder bike is fixed and you can assure Captain Cen that it will not break down again.” You looked back at Maul with a slight smirk, looking at his face and noticing his brow relax at your acceptance. 

Maul slightly bowed his head, replying, “Of course, my lady. I will call on you when it is ready.” 

You turned to Captain Cen and nodded that you were ready to go, then looked back to Maul. 

“I hope it is soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's a nice day for a ride

You heard your comlink chirp early one morning as you were getting ready for the day. It was Maul attempting to contact you. You checked yourself in the mirror quickly and answered his call. 

“Maul, what a pleasant surprise.” 

“My lady, I hope I am not bothering you this early.” 

“No, it’s fine, I’m an early riser. To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“You said before that you would like to take a ride on my speeder bike when it is finished. Is that interest still there?” He asked. 

“Y-yes, certainly,” you answered, trying to hide your growing excitement. 

“Splendid. I have finished it and done several test-drives. It is ready for me to show you.”  _ Is that a smirk? _ You thought to yourself.  _ He looks pleased.  _ Paired with his perpetually furrowed brow, he looked almost wicked. 

“Well, it’s a good thing you called early, there is no session at the senate today, and I had yet to make plans. Until now.” You smiled as you spoke with Maul. You were privately eager to hear from Maul again, your last encounter hopeful for another one, and it came sooner than you imagined. “My apartment has a small landing platform off the balcony, I can be ready in an hour, if that works for you.” 

“I shall be there, my lady.” And with that, the call ended. 

~

Maul was waiting at the dock outside your apartment on his speeder bike. He had ditched his hooded flowing robes for a more sleek look for the ride. He saw you making your way out of your apartment and noticed you too had decided on trousers and boots over your usual formal senate robes that he was used to seeing you in. 

You started to head outside and your security captain had begun to follow, so you stopped, within hearing distance of Maul. 

“Captain, I promise you, I will not need you for this. I trust Maul to keep me safe, and I will stick with him for the duration.” 

“Senator, please-“ Captain Cen began to protest, but you cut him off. 

”We talked about this, and you are staying.” You had a finality in your voice that Maul assumed you used while working in the Senate. He liked hearing you exert your power. 

“Are we ready, my lady?” Maul said standing next to his bike as you approached. 

“Yes, quite.” You smiled at him, excited for the ride. You looked at the bike and noticed the seating was a bit cramped. “So, how will this work?” 

“Unfortunately, this speeder was not exactly built with two riders in mind, but I think there is a way for us to fit well enough.” 

“Will it be safe?” 

“You’ll always be safe with me.” 

Maul went to sit on the speeder bike, straddling it, and making sure to scoot back. 

“You’ll sit in front of me, here” he gestured to the small bit of padding left between his legs. You looked a little apprehensive, then he held out his gloved hand to ease you in. 

The fit was tight, but it looked like Maul had found a way to adjust his handlebars and the backrest so you both fit and he could still reach around you to steer the bike. You were a bit scrunched up with your legs bent and feet resting on the bars above the footrests. Maul’s arms reached around you and caged you in close to his chest as he started up the bike. When you both were situated and as comfortable as possible, he took off. 

~

Maul stopped the speeder bike and helped you off first. You stepped away and looked out over a vast vantage point, a panoramic view of the main hub of Coruscant. You could see the Jedi temple off in the distance, and the Senate building. The view reminded you of your first time on the ecumenopolis, the start of your Senate work, and the awe you felt in those early days and weeks, looking out at the vast city from your apartment. 

“How have the proceedings been going in the senate lately?” Maul asked you as you took in the view. He could sense you wanted to talk. 

“It has been… difficult. As always. Some days I do not know why I want to be a senator. Getting bogged down in petty squabbling and nothing ever happening.” You let out a little huff. “But, I do not know what else I would do, honestly. This does truly feel like what I should be doing. It’s just- it can be difficult most days.” You looked back at Maul who was casually leaning on his speeder. “That is why I’m glad I got your holo this morning. I needed a good break away from work.” 

“You said you were not going into the Senate today,” Maul stated quizzically. 

“Yes, that is true, but I do not have much of a life outside of my work, and I usually spend days off in my study preparing my work.” You had a feeling that Maul was the same, always working and never truly having time for himself. “What of your life, Maul. Have you been busy with… apprenticing?” 

“I always am. If I am not busy with a specific task put out for me to do, my master insists I spend any free time doing work for myself. That’s how this speeder came to be.” 

“A pet project then. Lovely. Tell me about it then. You said you made this from scratch?” You asked. 

“Nearly. It is from a Razalon design that I stripped apart to pieces and rebuilt completely to my specific requirements,” Maul replied. 

You enjoyed Maul opening up and hearing about his passions. 

“I named it Bloodfin, after a powerful and deadly creature. The Bloodfin are a dark red, semi-aquatic predator native to the oceans of Bastion. For the rebuild, I had its energy systems modified to divert all power to speed. It can go 650 kilometers per hour, but I was sure to make it silent.” 

“Are you a predator like this fish, Maul?” You toyed. 

Maul smirked at that but stayed silent. 

“There is something to be said for working with your hands,” you said. 

“Indeed.” 

The two of you shared a look… 

“Come, let’s continue,” you said to Maul and walked back to the speeder. 

~ 

Maul drove you around all over the city, no true direction in mind. He often took long rides and knew the city well. Maul always felt a sense of emptiness and frustration as an apprentice under Darth Sidious, so he would often take to the streets. 

You two also stopped at specific places throughout your trip through the city, once for lunch at a hole-in-the-wall eatery Maul claimed was decent for the likes of a senator, and he was pleased to see you actually enjoyed it. Maul told you half-truths about how he came to know the area so well. He did have work in various parts of the city, sent by his master. For mechanical reasons, they were not. He drove with you until the sun went down and the city lights grew brighter before he headed back to your apartment. 

As you got to your apartment, Captain Cen walked out to meet you, clearly having been worrying all the hours you were gone. 

“Senator, good to see you back safely,” he said to you, then eyed Maul suspiciously. Maul smirked back at the man. 

“Yes, I appreciate your concern, I’m back and now you can rest easy. Thank you for today but that will be all.” You quickly dismissed Captain Cen, but he stood there with a confused look. 

“My lady?” 

“You are relieved for the night. You may leave a single guard at my door if you insist, but that will be all.” To Maul’s delight, you spoke again with that authority in your voice, and Captain Cen had no choice but to submit. 

“Very well, my lady. I will leave one person for you tonight. Good night.” He gave a quick bow of his head, and he was off. 

You turned back with a smile to Maul, who was still sitting on his speeder. 

“So, would you like to join me for dinner again?” 

“Certainly, my lady,” Maul replied and gladly dismounted. 

~

The two of you ate with a more casual conversation, a big difference from the first dinner you shared with him. Maul spoke little still, but it was better than nothing. Not to get too cocky, you felt pride in cracking his hard shell throughout the day and seeing a tiny sliver of him. 

“I am trying for a different approach this time around. The Republic has an army, though a small one since we are a galaxy at peace right now. And the Senate has its delegates that form committees, what need is there to send the Jedi to do Republic bidding? I do not believe that the Jedi should be sent on behalf of the Senate to participate in negotiations. Negotiators. Ha! Why do they need those dangerous weapons for peaceful negotiations, hm? They should just stick to being religious beings that hole up in their precious temple learning about the force.” 

You finished your small rant and felt a little better, but also a little guilty once again at unloading so much on a new friend. You took quite a big swig of your drink and placed the glass a little too forcefully on the table. The two of you had finished dinner and were standing at your balcony and looking out at the city. 

“I’m sorry, I know I can get a little passionate when I drink, I-“ 

“Do not apologize for your rage, your passion. Let it out. I encourage it, let me hear your anger and see your feelings.” Maul’s eyes were lit up, they looked to literally be glowing. He looked like he basked in your rage, to see it flow freely from you in a moment of your unguarded true self. 

“It’s just- They take children from their families! And so young… it's all so they can brainwash them into believing their ways, so they don’t know of anything other than the order.” At these words you noticed Maul's face darken. 

“Were you…” you started quietly. You felt you shouldn’t continue in this exact question. Instead, you changed your direction. “I feel like I don’t know enough about you, Maul. May I ask you something?” You looked at him, and he made no gesture of acceptance or refusal, so you went ahead anyway. “Do you have a family?” The question was a little out of the blue, but you knew where you hoped this line of questioning would go. 

Maul did not answer, but looked down. His brow still held his scowl. 

“Are you force sensitive?” 

Maul stayed pointedly silent. You took that as an answer in itself. You were almost sure you knew the answer anyways. 

“The night you saved me in that alley, you were not close enough to the man, and I saw him get thrown against the wall. I wasn’t sure what had happened initially because it all happened so quickly, but… I played it back in my mind after you left my house that night.” 

Still silence. 

You started to languidly step closer to Maul, but he stayed still as you approached him. 

“Is that why you dislike the Jedi?” You asked him. “They didn’t come for you.” You whispered so low, but he heard you. He looked down at that, then you took one last step and were so close to him …

You gently put a hand to his cheek, thumb lightly brushing against his prominent cheekbone. He looked back up, and his glowing eyes were boring into yours. His face was the most gentle you had ever seen it, the creases around his brow relaxed and soft. 

Maul finally spoke, his voice low yet clear. “I do not remember my family. I was… given to my master as his apprentice when I was very young. I have been here ever since. He raised me, taught me. He is not an easy man to know, but he has trained me well through the years.” He paused for a second, his eyes giving away his internal conflict of whether he should go on. 

“You are correct in your guess. I am force sensitive. Though the Jedi not taking me in is not my reason for hating them. I-“ he paused, figuring out if he could twist the truth into the lies he’s already told you. “I cannot say. It is a long and terrible story. Maybe someday, I will share it with you.” He looked up into your eyes, your hand still gently on his face. 

You had hoped this would be the moment he would open up to you, he really looked like he wanted to, but you understood why he didn’t just yet. The two of you had only met a few times, and yet you already feel a bond with him. You didn’t want to push the trust he had given you so, you accept his answer. 

“It’s okay, I understand,” you replied with a nod. 

You noticed him look down at your lips then quickly turned his head to look away as if he wanted to do or say something but couldn’t. You brought his face back to look at yours. The two of you were so close you could feel his breath on your face. 

Still gauging his comfort, you brought your face closer and kissed him, your lips lightly pressing on his. Maul was hesitant at first, but relented and kissed you back. He brought a hand to your waist and to your hand that was on his face. 

He was gentle with you in this moment, as he always was with you. You kissed for a moment until Maul pulled away, pressing his head to yours. You stayed like this for a beat longer, wondering what he was thinking. 

You finally decided to break the silence. “I’m sorry,” you said in a whisper. 

“No, I apologize. I just. I don’t know if I should,” Maul replied. He looked conflicted. “It’s getting late, and it’s been a long day. I must return.” 

The two of you stayed like that for a moment longer, neither wanting to move away first. Finally, Maul pulled away, and took your hand away from his face but still held your hand in his. 

“I must go but I will return.” 

You nodded in reply, not knowing what else to say. 

Maul let go and turned to leave. He started up his speeder as he mounted it and looked back at you before he took off. You stood on the platform and watched as he flew further and further away. 

~ 

Just as Maul arrived at his lodgings, he received a holo from Sidious. “Come to me at once my apprentice, we have much to discuss.” The call was terminated before Maul had a chance to reply. He quickly changed into his formal robes and went out again to the apartment of Senator Palpatine. 

Maul made a slight detour when he spotted two Jedi, a master and an apprentice, on the streets speaking with some citizens. He couldn’t help but hover in the shadows and spy on them, allowing it to feed his rage and hide his true thoughts before he met with Sidious. The encounter was short, and he slipped back into his path to Sidious. 

Sidious scolded Maul for his distraction with the Jedi and threatened him with punishment of death if Maul ruined his well-made plans. 

“I know you are keeping something else from me. Tell me what else you have truly been up to. I can feel it. I know you are hiding something from me. Tell me now,” he demanded. Darth Sidious had a cold aura about him, and he was always scheming. His hold on Maul was tight and nothing Maul did escaped his grasp. Maul knew then that Sidious had known what happened with him and the senator he was sent to tail weeks ago. 

“I have made contact with the senator, my lord master,” Maul admitted as he bowed his head in submission. 

“More than just made contact. I ordered you to follow her at a discreet distance. She was never meant to see you!” Sidious yelled. “You have disobeyed me. Do not let it happen again.” Sidious started walking and Maul followed him. “Since it is too late and you have made contact, tell me, have you learned any more?” 

“The senator does not seem to give up easily and is often changing direction for how to get her bills and legislation seen by the senate. After the attempted assassination, her security has been increased and no second attack has been made, yet.” Maul told as much information as was pertinent to what Sidious was after. He did not think that the private and intimate time you two had spent together was something he wanted to tell his master. They were special moments he wanted to keep to himself. 

“Very well. I do, however, have a task for you.” Sidious explained his mission and sent Maul away to fulfill it. 

Maul went back to his place and readied for the Kellux system. He decided before he left to send a one-way holo message to you. 

“My lady, I wanted to let you know that I am going away. I do not know when I will be back but I will call when I return. I do not have time to say goodbye, I must leave straight away. Know this, I will be thinking of you.” 

With that, Maul sent the message and boarded his ship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly appreciate comments, it helps motivate me to write ^-^ 
> 
> Thank you to Syd (@sydnubabu on Tumblr and ao3) for being my beta, I definitely needed it!  
> You can find this work on Tumblr as well @darth-void


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you have a giant void that needs to be filled?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I made the events between the last chapter and this chapter coincide with the Star Wars: Darth Maul (2017) comics in mind when Maul goes to the Kellux System on the orders of Darth Sidious. I don't think I spoil anything if you haven't read them yet but it might give a little context as to what maul is talking about at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I finally decided on what planet you are a senator for: Serenno!  
> (ps. notice the rating change)

There you were, pacing the sitting room just off your landing platform waiting for Maul to arrive. Earlier that evening you had received a pre-recorded holo from Maul. “I am back on Coruscant. I will come to you tonight.” You were in your evening lounge clothes, wrapped up in a traditional shawl from your home planet of Serenno, and pacing the room in eager anticipation. He had messaged you so suddenly of his departure after he left you last time and then was gone for weeks. You had wondered what he was doing, if he was alright. You were glad he was so eager to see you again so soon after his return, so you waited, albeit a little impatiently. 

After Maul left, you had tried to throw yourself into work, like always. Every day you were at the senate early, in your office trying to make your next move, and leaving late every night. But you kept getting distracted. Your mind had never wandered so much, no one had held your interest like this before. What was so different about him? Sure, you had tried dating, have been with others, short flings here and there, no attachments, no hang-ups, and they were often far between. You once prided yourself on detachment and focusing on your job. But no one ever sparked for you quite like Maul did. 

Pulling out of your thoughts, you heard a speeder bike that sounded familiar, so you ran out to your dock, and there he was. 

Maul pulled up on the platform and jumped off his bike as you ran out to meet him. You ran into his arms and he held you close and spun you around. The two of you embraced in a passionate kiss, one with no hesitation or second thoughts this time. Maul held you close, arms wrapped around your middle and you had your arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand coming up to the side of his face. Maul was ferocious as he kissed you, backing you up until you hit the back of the couch where he pinned you between his legs. His kiss was hungry and you opened up to him, let him devour you. His hands left your waist and roamed up your back and back down your sides, pausing at the curve of your hips. You caressed his broad shoulders and brought your hands up to his face again, holding him with the horns at his temple between your fingers. 

You pulled away first, resting your forehead on his. The both of you were breathless and you furrowed your brow as you were a little taken aback at the sudden action from both of you. Maul brought his hand up to cradle your face, eyes following the movement of his thumb tracing your bottom lip. 

“You were gone for so long with no word, I was beginning to get a little worried,” you said, looking up at him. 

Maul looked up into your eyes, his palm warm on your cheek. He had a fire in his eyes that burned brighter than before. “I thought of you often while I was away. The chance to see you again fueled my return,” he said. 

“Just before you left, you were hesitant about this, even just the kiss we shared. You said you couldn't do this. Something must have happened since then. You’ve changed since the last time we saw each other.” 

“I have changed. I can now,” Maul replied and he came in for another searing kiss. 

You pulled away and took his hand and led him down the hall. He followed closely behind as he stripped off his long cloak, leaving it to lay deserted in the hallway. You got to the end of the hall and opened up the doors to your bedroom and backed into the room slowly. Maul stalked you into the room, his stare intense. Movement drew your attention down to his hands as you watched him languidly take off his gloves. 

The doorway changed the mood as soon as you both stepped through. Gone was the rushed actions from moments before. Maul looked at you like he was a hunter, you the prey. You wanted to show him otherwise. 

You unwrapped yourself from your shawl and threw it to the side, looking to Maul for his next move. He tossed his gloves aside and began to pull his shirt up. His bare hands, not often visible to you, lifted his shirt up and over his horn crested head to reveal his tattoo-covered torso. His body was lean and you couldn’t pull your eyes away from the lines all over his body. 

You grabbed hold of the bottom of your shirt and pulled it off as well, both of you taking in the sight of the other. You stepped up close to him and tugged on his belt and brought him right up against you. He looked down at you as you undid his belt and you kept eye contact. The look in his eyes was absolutely feral and you felt a fire in you from his stare. As you dropped his pants down, he surged in for another kiss, your arms wrapping around his neck. He stepped out of his pants and picked you up, wrapping your legs around his torso quickly as he walked forward and tossed you into the bed. He pulled you by the ankles until you were at the edge. He bent down and started to kiss your neck with surprising gentleness, kissing down to your collarbone and over your chest. He stopped at the top of your breast and gave the fleshy part a light nip before he began his descent down your breastbone following the line down the soft flesh of your stomach, stopping again just above your pants line. 

By this time, the teasing had you panting and eagerly hanging onto his next move. He looked up at you and saw you staring, waiting, and he nipped again at your stomach and watched you squirm with a gasp. He leaned up and took hold of the top of your pants and forcefully pulled them off of you. 

He stood there now before you and you up on your elbows, both of you completely naked and hungrily looking over each other’s bodies. 

You scooted up towards the top of the bed and he began to crawl towards you, continuing his hint. He kissed the inside of your knee and he slowly crawled up between your legs, then kissed up a little further in your inner thigh. His hot breath ghosted over the apex of your thighs and a tingle spread through your core. His head dipped down and he kissed your hip crease. The close proximity to your hot apex and the way he toyed with you as you squirmed impatiently caused a small whine to leave your lips. Maul looked up at you and smirked. 

“Come here,” you demanded and he surged up to you and met you with a fierce kiss. Maul loved the authority and power your voice held. You brought your hands to his head, fingers entwined around his horns and your tongues danced. You showed your ferocity and took Maul’s bottom lip between your teeth. 

You could feel Maul’s cock, hard and heavy between your legs, so you reached down to grasp him and stroked a few times. Maul closed his eyes and brought his forehead down to yours, bucking into your tight fist. You brought your knees up higher around his hips and urged him forward, guiding him closer to you. Maul replaced your hand with his own, rubbing the head of his cock along your entrance, gathering the slick before he pushed himself all the way in in one swift motion. 

Maul let out a grunt and you moaned, his cock fully seated inside you. He kissed you again and then began to thrust in and out in earnest, picking up a solid pace. Your legs were wrapped around his body, pushing him deeper, and your arms wrapped around his middle and scratched at his back roughly. 

Maul was unrelenting, then a slight shift in his position and he hit a spot in you that made you let out a loud moan. A little proud of getting that sinful sound out of you, his pace stuttered and you took his distraction to make your move. 

You pushed Maul and flipped yourselves over, getting yourself on top. With Maul underneath you, you got to show him how you like to take control. You noticed the way his often scowling face smirked when you used your authority and figured he liked a strong woman. Maul was strong himself, but he also had a vulnerability about him and you wanted to see more of that. 

You took it slow, your knees at his sides and you sank back down on him with practiced patience. You enjoyed the feeling of his girth filling you up inch by inch, stretching you in painful pleasure. Maul didn’t rush you, but his hands bruisingly grasped at your hips. His eyes roamed your body, stopping to stare at your bouncing breasts as you picked up the pace, watching your face as it contorted in pleasure, seeing the space where your bodies joined. 

Maul brought a hand over and caressed your stomach, then made his way up to play with your tits, grasping at one then pinching the nipple and hearing you gasp a little as it hardened. He did the same to the other nipple as to not leave it out. His hand made its way back down to your pelvis and he stretched his thumb down to rub at your clit, hoping to hear more sweet sounds come out of you. At his touch, your moans went from small and breathy to loud ones, you picked up your pace some more as Maul rubbed small circles, the pleasure in your building up more and more. Maul was spurred on and started thrusting up to meet your hips, the two of you in sync. 

You anchored yourself on his chest, grasping at his pecs and nails digging into his flesh. Maul’s eyes flashed fire and in the growing dark, you swore they were glowing. 

Maul grasped your hips tightly then surged up to meet you in another burning kiss, just before rolling you over into your back. He was on his knees, back straight up, and brought your legs up to his shoulders. He began to hammer into you and in this position, you felt him hit that glorious spot in you with every hard thrust. You couldn’t keep the sounds out of your mouth if you tried, moaning and calling his name. It was driving you wild, and Maul basked in your pleasure. You could feel your orgasm quickly building up inside of you, just waiting. And as if he could read you like a book, Maul reached down again to furiously rub at your clit as well as took your ankle in his other hand and gave it a soft kiss. 

You felt a blinding white pleasure crest through you, you were cumming so hard your body quivered and you spasmed around Maul’s cock. He let your legs down but still rubbed your through your orgasm as he continued to thrust into you at his steady pace. But quickly you noticed his pace stutter as he quickly neared his end as well. Maul leaned down and gave you one last kiss before he quickly pulled out and came on your stomach. 

Maul rested his forehead on yours as the two of you came down, panting from exertion and pleasure. You realized you had a vice-like grip on Maul’s upper arms and released him, stretching your fingers out a little as he rolled to his back. Needing to clean your stomach off quickly, you jumped up after a breath and went to the refresher and wiped yourself clean, then padded back to your bed to a waiting, spent Maul. You let out a sigh of relief and Maul brought an arm around your shoulders, pulling you to his side.

You melted into his chest and felt so relaxed. He made no sign of movement, and yet a small ounce of insecurity bubbled up. “Can you stay? Please?” The question left your mouth. 

“Of course, my lady,” Maul responded and kissed the top of your head. 

Maul moved to sit up against your headboard while he brushed his knuckles up and down your arm so softly, and you were draped on his chest, absentmindedly tracing his tattoos along his chest and following the lines of his muscles. You felt so comfortable with your body entwined with his. 

“Can you tell me about where you were? What happened?” You inquired as you took his hand and entwined your fingers. 

“I cannot say, my lady, about what transpired, but what I can say is that it did not go quite according to plan. Or at least, not my plan. My master is a scrupulous schemer and knows every detail of what he wants to accomplish, something I admit I still need to work on.” 

He looked sad, and like he had more to say, so you looked into his face and simply lifted one hand to his cheek. You squeezed the hand you still held, waiting for him to continue. 

“Suffice to say, my mistakes were expected and planned accordingly by my master, but I was successful, even in my failure,” Maul said. He looked contemplative as he looked off in the distance. 

“I’ve never cared for anyone before. All I can remember and all I know is myself and my master. I am made to work alongside others for a short while, but…” Maul looked down at your entwined hands. “I’ve always been alone. There is an emptiness in my life that my work does not satisfy. But, I feel fulfilled the more I am with you.” 

At this response, you never felt such happiness swell in your chest. Maul spoke so much truth with you in that moment and you were so glad for it. He had great sadness, but hearing about how you made the emptiness lessen made you want to work to continue to fill it with him. 

The two of you fell into a contented silence. You watched the busy city from your windows, head slowly rising and falling with Maul's steady breathing until you slowly drifted off to sleep. 

~~~

You woke up early the next morning still curled around Maul. You got up a little to rest on your elbow and looked at him and laughed a little, his horns having pierced your feather pillows, feathers sticking out and around his head. 

_ Wonder how much he spends on pillows, _ you thought as you settled back down against Maul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend Mai (@Miscellaneousmando on ao3, @ Miscellaneous-mando on tumblr) for being my beta for this chapter ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nice night out with some friends at your favourite cantina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this fic! I know it’s been a while since I last updated but I got some writers block and then was distracted by writing some other fics.

“Do you know him?”

“Who?” 

“The man at the bar over there.”

“Yeah, he’s been looking over at you all night.” 

You looked over to the bar at this person who was supposedly staring at you.

“No, I don’t recognise him.” You tried to play off the situation and turned back to your drink and casually took a sip.

A random stranger, some boring looking male human, was at the bar and looking your way a lot, trying to catch your eye. But you had your eyes set on someone else. You had noticed Maul in the corner of the busy cantina, alone and watching you. You were trying to be casual and not stare at him so much, you were having fun with your friends anyways, don’t want to turn the attention from that.

You were out with fellow senators, the few you are friends with who haven’t left you so far. You figured maybe this time they actually enjoyed your company despite how many times you had declined a night out in favor of working late. You all had decided to visit a cantina that was popular amongst fellow senators and government workers as it was one of the best and closest watering holes to the senate. You were glad to relax a little and have fun catching up, to get away from work for once. Maybe you had a little push to let you get a little loose.

You know seeing Maul wasn’t a coincidence, either. He was following you and you liked it. Both of you play coy. He doesn’t necessarily want to be seen, and he knows it would be tricky for you to explain to the others about your… relationship.

Maul was sitting at the dark, far end of the establishment and you go up to the refresher and pass him, he follows you and meets you as you two just make out, you can’t be gone long enough for even a quick fuck.

You used both hands and gently took his hood down, then caressed his head around his crown of horns. Maul reached up and took your wrists and pinned them above your head, taking both your hands in one of his. He slowly slid his right hand down your arm, caressing down your side and around to your ass, and gave it a sharp squeeze. Taking that hand up to your mouth, you bit down on the top of his glove and he slipped his hand out, stuffing the glove in your mouth. He reached down and pulled up your dress and stuck his ungloved hand to your core, taking two fingers and slowly circling your clit and slit. You made a muffled moan as he slid his fingers into your cunt and purposefully pumped them, slowly fingering you.

Suddenly, you brought your hands out of his now loose grip and you grabbed his wrist to reluctantly pull his hand away.

Maul looked for an explanation for why you stopped, his eyes glowing with lust and shadowed with confusion.

“Don’t look at me like that,” you said breathily to Maul. “I can’t take too long in here, my friends will worry.” Maul still looked suspiciously at you for ending the fun so early. “If anyone saw a mysterious dark man follow me in here and I take too long, you know they would send in my security detail and I don’t want to give the holonet anymore gossip to publish. ‘Senator found in seedy cantina cavorting with shady strangers’”

Maul finally quirked a small smirk at that.

“Is that what I am, a mysterious man? A shady stranger?” He moved closer again and gave you a hot kiss.

“Mm, yes, very mysterious and shady, I would say.”

You put your hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away and straightened yourself out while Maul put his glove back on and brought his hood up again.

“Somehow this feels like a secret affair,” Maul said,

“All the more fun, then,” you said playfully as you trailed a finger down his jawline.

You made your way to the door and paused, looking back at Maul, only his eyes visible under his hood. “We will continue this later though,” you said. “Meet at mine again in an hour.” You weren’t asking.

And with that, you turned and went out into the lounge again and sat with your friends.

Maul waited a minute to adjust himself and give you time to sit before he left the bathroom too, and walked straight for the door and left.

~~~

At the end of the night, you split off from your friends as you each go your separate ways and said good night to each other. The couple of security persons you had brought with were waiting for you just outside the door in your speeder. Just as you get close, someone comes out from the shadows and grabs you, yelling profanities and trying to drag you away. It was the man who was staring at you from the bar. Your security detail jumped out of the speeder and quickly drew their blasters. A couple of shots went off but no one was hit, but the man was scared off and quickly ran away. Some police droids came from down the street and gave chase to the man but he was quick, long gone before the droids sped off.

You were a little shook up, head spinning at how fast everything happened, but you recovered quickly when you realized no harm was done. You decided to keep your plans for the night, only feeling safer with Maul anyway. You turned to one of the security persons with you.

“Mendo, make sure you let Captain Cen know what happened and that the police droids are on it. Have him follow through with them in the morning.”

“Yes, my Lady,” they responded, then helped you into your speeder before they took off for your apartment.

~~~

An hour after your meeting at the cantina, just as you had said, Maul pulled up to your landing platform. He was greeted by one of your security guards, and they quickly waved him through as soon as they realized he was the one you had described as your expected visitor. He also noted a security guard at another door.

Maul was curious at this sudden presence of more security as he strode through your home but soon forgot those concerns as soon as you greeted him just outside your bedroom.

You had undressed and were wearing a long flowing robe trimmed with feathers, and nothing else.

Maul strode over and stopped just in front of you, that lust still in his eyes from an hour ago.

You took his gloved hand, the one he had used earlier, and you stripped the glove off and brought his bare hand in front of your face. You could smell yourself on his fingers, then took them into your mouth and sucked on them. You looked into his eyes as he stared at his fingers in your mouth, eyes half-lidded and mouth slack just a little.

With his unoccupied hand, Maul untied your robe and let it fall open to reveal your breasts. He took his hand from your mouth and used his wet fingers to trace around your nipples and watched them harden from the cooling wet. You pulled at his lapels and brought his head down to kiss him. You backed into your room, pulling him along and he willingly came. You sat on the edge of your bed and watched as he undressed for you, his skin mesmerizing as it was revealed, tattoos flowing as his muscles moved. You fully removed your robe and scooted back to the head of your bed, and Maul stopped short of finishing undressing to crawl after you. You lewdly opened your legs up and Maul kissed up your inner thighs to meet at your center.

Maul was skillful in the way his tongue and fingers worked together to build up your impending orgasm. You had been cautious to keep your legs spread wide to accommodate his horned head, but his tongue quickly made you forget and your legs loosened more and more. Then, there it was, the culmination of the pumping of his fingers and quick flicks of his tongue brought your orgasm crashing down on you. You grabbed onto Maul’s horns, your hips rolled and legs clamped shut onto his head and your screams of pleasure were mixed with a beautiful sense of pain as the soft flesh of your inner thighs were pierced by the horns protruding from his temples. You were quick to open your legs again but held firmly onto his head and just as he was about to pull back, you begged “no, don’t stop!” so he could drag out your orgasm.

Moments later and a satisfied sigh on your lips, you sat up and brought Maul's face to yours and kissed him deeply, feeling your wetness on his chin and tasting yourself on his lips. You pulled back and the two of you looked deep into each other’s eyes, but something else caught your eye. You noticed a glistening red at the tips of his horns and quickly looked down to see drops of blood had trickled down your inner thighs where his horns had pierced the skin. Noticing the blood had brought the pain back.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to-“

“No,” you cut him off. “It’s okay, I- I enjoyed it,” you said hesitantly. “It… helped.” You laughed a little at the idea.

“Despite my rough appearance, I actually don’t want to hurt you,” Maul replied softly, a surprising gentleness to him after the intensity with which Maul just ate you out. Maul bent back down and licked the blood from one side, and you shivered at the feeling, then he licked up the other side. “Let me get some bandages for that” he began to leave again but you grabbed him to stop him from leaving, noticing the tenting in his pants.

“No, I’ll be fine. Besides, it’s my turn to take care of you” you said and brought your hand down to grab at his clothed erection.

Maul let out a small groan at your touch. He pulled the rest of his pants off quickly and crawled over you on the bed, a predatory look in his eyes. You pushed his chest and turned him around so he would fall on the bed. You lowered yourself between his legs this time and grabbed at his now fully hard erection. You pumped his cock a few times, getting used to the feeling of it in your hand. There was a growing bead of precum leaking from the tip that you licked at before you swirled your tongue around. You flattened your tongue along the underside of his cock and licked base to tip at the bulging vein there, eliciting a groan from Maul. You then took him fully in your mouth, torturously lowering your hot mouth until you could go no further, completely engulfing his cock. You slowly pulled back up, stopping just before he was fully out of your mouth, and began to bob your head at a steady pace, hand firmly planted at the base of his dick. Maul, who had been watching intensely, brought his hands to your head and weaved his fingers into your hair, closed his eyes, and dropped his head. His hands were gentle in your head, one hand petting your hair.

Maul was lost in pleasure, noting that you were different than any other he had had before. Your movements weren't fast and quick or trying to get him off as quickly as possible. You had a skill and patience that drew out his pleasure. With that, he was consciously trying not to move his hips much and thrust into your perfect mouth.

Maul looked down to see that you were touching yourself as you sucked him, finding pleasure in the act.

“You like this, do you?” Maul spoke up, a little breathlessly.

You looked up at him and didn’t want to stop so you blinked your response.

“Bring that pretty cunt up here and let me continue where I left off,” Maul demanded.

You situated yourself to hover above his face and he brought your hips down and began devouring your dripping cunt like he never stopped before. You began moaning with his cock still in your mouth, your pleasure translating into small vibrations around his cock. Maul’s hands grabbed at your hips and ass, squeezing handfuls of cheeks and devouring your pussy like a starved man.

The two of you brought each other closer and closer, you were about to cum again when you noticed Maul’s tongue falter and his balls tighten. You increased your speed and sucked harder, bringing your free hand down to caress his balls. Maul rubbed at your clit and shortly after, your second orgasm hit you and you moaned deeply around Maul’s cock. This pushed Maul over the edge as he let out a groan and came, you kept the head of his cock in your mouth to catch all his cum, swallowing it all down.

You rolled off Maul and moved back up to him, collapsing in his arms, tangling your legs together. You felt so content, pressed against the warmth of Maul’s body.

You looked at his face and his face was soft, you notice it loses its scowl more and more when he’s with you. Then, he looked at you with a bit of curiosity.

“What?” You asked.

“I was just wondering, there were two security guards in your apartment today. As something happened?”

“Well, now that you mention it, I was accosted outside the cantina as I was leaving.” Maul moved to see you better, brow furrowed now. “I think it was just some man who was trying to get my attention while I was inside with my friends. He didn’t hurt me, but he got away,” you finished hoping Maul would be fine with leaving it at that.

He wasn’t fine though, but his training told him not to give his feelings away. He felt rage at hearing this. He could tell you did not think it was a big deal, but he would make sure something was done about it.

“Did anything else happen after? Did you report it to the police? Is your security captain handling it?” He fired off.

“Well yes, some police droids were close by but I do not believe they caught him, he was too far ahead of them. But yes, Captain Cen is working on it.”

Maul was not pleased with this answer but conceded with a sound of affirmation. “Good.”

The two of you cuddle in silence for a while longer, before you felt ready for another round. Maul said he couldn’t stay the night, but he had it in him for a few more sessions of rolling in the sheets. He made sure you were well fucked and fully pleased before he got out to get dressed. You weren’t bothered that he couldn’t stay but insisted that he come over tomorrow, you had the day off and he had time to come over. You were under your covers and drifting off when he left.

Maul would have liked to stay with you again, he found he truly enjoyed sleeping with you curled around him and waking up to your soft body.

But he had some police droids to speak to…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends over at the Discord server C3P-Hoes for being so supportive and encouraging me to write on my own for the first time.  
> If you want to come chat with me, you can find me on tumblr @darth-void I love talking all things Maul & Star Wars!   
> Comments & kudos keep me going and it really means a lot to me


End file.
